Aussie Holidays
by Wolfy160688
Summary: Chapter4 is comming to a screen near u. please R
1. Chapter 1

It's was the middle of June and Heero and Trowa both agreed to take a holiday together, they sat down in Heero's flat in Tokyo Japan and began flicking through brochures of places they could go. As they were flicking through the magazines the phone rang just as the doorbell did. Heero got up to answer the door while Trowa answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Trowa its Kat, I was hearing from Wufei that you and Heero were planning a holiday together and were looking for someplace?"

"Yeah but non of these brochures you sent us sparkle our interest."

"I thought not, that's why I've got an even better idea, how about you both go to my Ranch in Australia, plenty wide open space and plenty to do with all the animals and such."

"Yeah sounds good to me, I'll ask Heero when he comes back, he's at the door at the moment."

Heero opened the door and there stood a tall blond girl, the one he had been trying to avoid for so long.

"HEERO!"

"Relena."

"Heero I've been looking for you everywhere."

"So I heard."

"Look Heero I'm sorry about what happened between us, I just want you to know that I don't blame you for anything."

"Relena, Just go away huh?"

"But Heero I…" He didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence instead he simply slammed the door in her face, which rattled the mantle piece. By the time he walked back into the lounge Trowa had said bye to Quatre and had hung up.

"Who was that?" "Who was that?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"It was Quatre…" "It was Relena…" They both smiled at each other and Heero gestured for Trowa to go first.

"It was Kat saying that we could stay at his ranch in Australia if we liked?"

"Hmm, sounds ok to me."

"So who was at the door?"

"Its not important, come on then, if we're going we best get started." Heero seemed a bit more Cheery than usual to Trowa, not that he minded it was better than the solemn Heero he was so used to seeing.

As soon as they were packed a courier arrived at the door with their tickets for their flight and a taxi to take them to the airport all paid for by their friend Quatre.

The plane journey was long and Heero fell asleep almost instantly, Trowa sat next to him and watched him with curiosity occasionally and very gently so as not to wake him stroking the back of Heero's hand or brushing a bang away from his eyes.

"He's so…angelic when he's sleeping."

The plane then landed at Sydney International and yet another Taxi was waiting for the two of them to take them out to the ranch.

It was night time by the time they got there but either way they both went for a look around. Heero spotted the two four by fours in the garage, while Trowa spotted the Stallions in the paddocks. Then they both went into the wooden cabin to sleep as jetlag was beginning to quickly catch up to them.

The next morning Heero was the last to wake up he felt the heat almost immediately but either way he still went out. He met Trowa on his way out, "They fire is a log one so, would you mind chopping up some wood for us?"

"Yeah sure." Heero replied almost child like making him blush.

Trowa just smiled handing Heero the axe and made his way over to the paddocks.

It wasn't so much what he was doing; it was more how he was doing it. Heero stood leaning against the wooden log made fence, wearing only a pair of blue denim jeans, he stood bare foot with one ankle crossed over the other, his hair was soaked in sweat from the sweltering heat, his whole muscular body glinted and shone in the sunlight as he moved gently, looking over at the paddock.

In the paddock stood several wild stallions and right in the centre of them all was Trowa. Heero's colbat eyes scanned over Trowa's naked torso, as he too had shed his shirt because of the heat. Heero watched intentivly as Trowa stroked a black Stallion's long neck, which shone and almost shimmered in the sunlight. He watched drops of water run down his long fringe that veered to his right drop down onto the ground below Trowa's feet and evaporate. Although, Heero was more interested in the way Trowa stroked the wild horse.

"I wonder if Trowa's hands are really as soft and gentle as they look from here?"

Trowa looked up from what he was doing and looked over at his admiring audience, then his emerald green eyes looked Heero over noticing the only piece of clothing that he had on. Trowa discreetly licked his lips mildly tasting the salt from his sweat. Trowa stood admiring every inch of Heero's naked flesh as the sweat caused each muscle to shine.

Heero suddenly snapped out of his daze and looked straight at Trowa who had begun to smile. Heero blushed scarlet and walked back to the woodpile, he realised he'd been caught starring. Trowa then turned to the stallion he was stroking and looked deep into its dark brown eye's, "What do you think Thunder, do you think Heero likes me?" The black stallion responded in the only way it possibly could and moved its head up and down several times. "Hmm, I think you're right." He gave the stallion a pat on the neck then vaulted over the paddock fence and walked into the cabin taking a glance at Heero as he went inside. Heero finished his swing down on a log and looked back as Trowa walked inside the cabin.

"I wonder if he knows?" Heero put the axe firmly into the stump of the tree he was cutting the wood with and walked into the cabin. As he walked in he could feel the cool air compared to the heat that was building outside. Trowa was in the kitchen standing by the sink with a mug of water in his hand. Heero stood near the doorway half hidden by the doorframe. He watched as Trowa took a swig from the mug then pour the rest of the water over himself. Trowa then ran his hands over his naked body and through his well soaked hair. Heero could feel a bulge building in his jeans. He quickly darted into one of the bedrooms as Trowa came walking out of the kitchen.

Heero peeked out from behind the bedroom door, then once he made sure Trowa was gone he walked back out into the sweltering heat. Still barefoot he pulled the axe from the stump and picked up another log to chop. As he did a scorpion raised its head from behind the log opposite. Slowly it crawled out of its hiding place and stealthily crawled towards Heero. Heero bent down to pick up another log. As he did the scorpion raised its tail in warning. Then when Heero picked up the log it struck. The scorpion struck and injected its poisonous venom into Heero's bare foot.

Heero sharply yelled in pain and swung the axe at the scorpion cutting it in half. Then Heero started to feel dizzy and collapsed to the ground, "T..rowa..h..elp me." Trowa was in the barn feeding the sheep when he heard Heero shout. He quickly dropped what he was doing and rushed back over to the cabin.

When he arrived he looked down at the halved scorpion then picked Heero up and took him inside. Quickly but gently he placed Heero onto one of the beds and rushed through to the bathroom. He came back seconds later with an orange box with a hazard sign on it, from the box he pulled out a syringe and a small bottle. He drew some liquid from the bottle and injected the syringe into Heero's arm.

After a couple of minutes Heero broke out in a cold sweat that soaked the bed covers,

"Good the serum's working it might make him feel ill for a bit but at least he's alive."

Trowa bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Heero's lips before going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Trowa was done it was getting dark, the sun took a seat on horizon as shadows danced on the ground. Everything was peaceful and quiet except the local wildlife that is but who doesn't like wildlife. Trowa picked up his hat and walked inside. When he got in the air was filled with the smell of cooking, something smelt great. Trowa walked into the dinning room and in the dinning room was the most perfect table for two. Crystal glasses, silver cutlery, candle light, log fire, romantic music. "What's this all about?" Trowa followed his nose and went into the kitchen to find Heero with his head in the oven, pulling out the most succulent roast chicken ever. "What's the occasion?"

Heero looked up slightly startled, "Oh, Trowa, I…eh…just wanted to thank you for what you did for me, you…you saved my life."

Trowa looked down at Heero and starred into his colbat eyes, "Alright, but let me give you a hand yeah." Heero nodded and suddenly felt rather light headed, he put the roast chicken onto the counter before falling backwards into Trowa's arms.

"Heero you ok." Heero looked up at Trowa, blinked then giggled, "Guess I sorta over did things a little." Trowa smiled down at him, "Just maybe Heero, just maybe." He helped Heero find his feet and then carried the food through to the dinning room.

The music that played in the background as the two ate was Ronan Keating with when you say nothing at all. Seemed ironically appropriate for what had been going on lately. Trowa catching Heero each time he fell and Heero often though that Trowa would never leave him and when he looked deep into those emerald green eyes you could see truth.

"Quatre's got quite the taste in music don't you think?" Said Heero as he smiled at Trowa

Trowa just laughed and nodded.

The song tracks played on and the two boys finished their meal; Trowa cleared the table and told Heero to take it easy for the rest of the night.

When Trowa came back Heero was in the lounge with more candles lit and the fire ablaze. Trowa walked into the lounge his hands in his pockets and stood over Heero as he sat on the floor looking at the fire. "Trowa there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What did you want to ask me Heero?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save my life after that scorpion got me." Trowa looked at the fire as if looking for it to give him an answer.

"I guess it's because you're my friend." Heero looked straight down at the floor then stood up so he was face to face with Trowa.

Heero starred into the one emerald green eye that was visible to him, "Trowa I don't know how else to say this but…"

"Hmm" Trowa looked at Heero and looked into his colbat eyes they were shimmering as if Heero was ready to burst into a flood of tears.

"Trowa…I like you." Trowa giggled.

"Hey don't worry about it Heero I like you too."

"No Trowa, I mean…I really like you, everything about you makes me crazy."

Trowa's expression didn't alter much he stood still and studied Heero who stood about a couple of inches below him.

Trowa looked at Heero for a little longer then began to giggle. Heero frowned, "Did I say something funny."

"No, it's just that you've saved me a job now." Heero looked at him confused.

"Let me explain." Trowa cupped Heero's head in his hands, drew him closer and kissed his soft tender lips. Heero's first reaction was to pull away but he didn't, as soon as he put his hands on Trowa's chest he was too lost in Trowa's kiss. Heero then completely let go and put his hands all over Trowa feeling every curve of his body.

Trowa obliged and let Heero do what he wanted and gently ran his own hands over Heero. Heero moaned to Trowa's soft and gentle touch. "It's just how I imagined it"

"What do you mean?" Trowa quizzed, "The touch of your hands there so soft, so gentle." Trowa smiled and kissed him. Trowa then gently lifted Heero up and lay him gently down onto the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Heero sprawled out on the couch almost cat like and placed one hand behind a pillow behind his head as Trowa gently kissed his lips again, this time leading down to his neck and teasingly licking and nipping the soft creamy skin down onto his shoulders as Heero ran his fingers through Trowa's soft bangs.

Trowa purred in pleasure and Heero sighed as Trowa's fingers trailed up and down his sides as Trowa kissed his way along and down Heero's chest, first focusing on his left nipple licking and nipping it, teasing Heero something wild causing his hips to buck as the bump in his Jeans became larger begging for some attention.

But Trowa wasn't going to let up just yet, he un buttoned Heero's jeans and opened the fly but stopped and continued to tease Heero's right nipple as his hands danced over Heero's stomach causing him to moan softly with pleasure. Heero wrapped his arms around Trowa and his fingers gently stroked his spine causing Trowa's back to arch of its own accord. Heero pulled Trowa back up towards him and kissed his lips a little more roughly as the passion began to rise, Trowa could feel one of Heero's thighs brushing against his crotch and had to admit it was seriously turning him on.

Heero lent up and kissed at Trowa's neck and round to his earlobe and began nibbling at it softly making Trowa moan slightly louder than he had intended. Heero's hands then travelled down to Trowa's jeans and unbuttoned them while taking down the fly and softly started to push them off of his tanned body. Trowa began to grind his hips into Heero's their breath becoming quicker and shorter, whispering each others name.

Then suddenly there was a knocking at the door, Heero stopped in mid chew on Trowa's neck and looked towards the door while Trowa just starred down at Heero. Heero sighed and stood up, "I'll get it, but apart from Kat who knows we're here?" Trowa simply shrugged looking at his love bite in the living room mirror smiling. Heero got to the door pulling himself back together and opened the door to, Relena.

"Relena, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Heero, I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about Relena, you meant nothing to me, there was never an us."

"But I thought, but you said that."

"Go home Relena." From behind her Relena pulled out a gun and pointed it at Heero.

"I wont let you leave me Heero Yuy."

"Relena this is stupid, put the gun down and go home." Relena's hands shook as she kept the gun pointed at him.

"I'm...not leaving...without you."

By this time Trowa had grown slightly anxious as to where Heero was and what he was doing so, not caring that he was literally half undressed he walked to the door and his eyes widened at Relena and the gun pointed at Heero.

"Oh, here he is…the big man himself."

"Relena this is stupid."

"Shut up Heero!"

"You!…You took my Heero away from me." Trowa backed up slightly

"Relena I stole nothing from you, Heero came to me of his own free will."

"That's right." Heero said almost pleadingly

"Shut up both of you, Heero is mine and no one is going to take him away from me!"

Relena pulled the trigger and fired off two shots, one skimmed passed Heero's arm and he fell to the ground clutching at the gaping wound. The second skimmed passed Trowa's head rendering him unconscious and fell to the ground. Relena dropped the gun and rushed to the ground beside Heero.

"Heero, I'm so sorry its just that, he and you and.."

"Get away from me."

"But Heero I"

"I said get away from me!" Heero then used his other arm to force Relena away from him as he crawled over to Trowa. "Trowa…Trowa, you ok babe?"

Those words stung Relena like a bad rash and she looked to the ground where she'd thrown down the gun and picked it back up pointing it at the two of them.

"You want to be together?"

"Yes and I want you to lea.." when Heero looked up at her she had the gun once again pointed in his direction.

"Then you can both DIE together!"

Heero shut his eyes and heard shots but they were too far away and too loud to have been Relena. When he opened them again Relena was dead on the porch and there stood the local Sheriff with his Shotgun in hand.

"G'day, You boys alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Heero looked down at Trowa who was now coming to.

"Yeah we're fine now. Thanks"

"Brill, just as well I was passing by eh mates? Plus that Blond friend Quatre of yours told me to keep a close eye out on you two, says you attract trouble."

Heero and a slightly stunned Trowa looked at each other then back at the Sheriff who was now laughing.

"Nah, only joking, mockers, but seriously I'll be around and about the whole time you stay here alright?"

"Yeah thanks…mate?"

"Hehe, yeah now you're getting the Aussie acsent mate you guys want a lift to the hospital or anything?"

"No, we'll be fine thanks."

"Tough little mites I'll give ya that, oh well, better take this one to the mortician Tarra" The Sheriff put Relena's body into a body bag and placed it into the back of his truck and then climbed back into his pick up and drove off along the dirt track. Heero and Trowa looked at each other holding their own wounds Heero was the first to stand up and went away to the bathroom, Trowa slowly then followed on behind.

When Trowa got to the bathroom doorway Heero had started to unbutton his jeans and had the shower in the cubical running. He stood leaning against the doorframe and watched on fondly. Heero stepped into the cubical closing the door behind him but seethed as soon as the warm water pattered against the gash in his arm. Trowa bit back the urge to go to him and continued to watch closely as Heero tended his wound then began washing the blood from his arm, then began washing the rest of his body.

He felt slightly unsettled and dirty with all the dust, sweat and blood that he'd been around. Heero grabbed for the bottle of shower gel as he held his head under the running water.

Trowa had already ridded himself of his jeans and had stepped into the shower behind Heero and handed him the bottle, his own fingers brushing Heero's as he took the bottle from his hands and spun round in surprise. "Trowa.." Trowa simply smiled and placed a kiss on Heero's stunned features. Heero once again melted into Trowa's kiss and went to put his arms around him.

"Uh uh uh, first you need to be cleaned." Trowa said to him with a slightly menacing grin.

Heero looked back at him slightly confused. Trowa took the bottle from Heero and squirted some gel onto a shower sponge and turned Heero around before slowly rubbing his shoulders and back covering them in soapy suds.

Heero's head fell back onto Trowa's chest as he moved round to wash down Heero's neck and chest.


End file.
